Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to integrated circuit chip packaging and, more specifically, to a low-profile chip package with modified heat spreader.
Description of the Related Art
In the packaging of integrated circuit (IC) chips, it is generally desirable to minimize the size and thickness of chip packages. In mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, laptop computers, electronic tablets, and the like, it is particularly desirable to minimize the thickness of IC packages, so that such mobile devices can be further reduced in size and weight. In general, however, the thickness of a typical IC package cannot be easily reduced due to mechanical interference between the various components of the chip package. This is especially true for IC packages that include capacitors or other passive devices that are mounted to the same substrate as the IC chip, since such external devices can contribute more to the thickness of the IC package than the IC chip itself, and thereby limit the minimum thickness of the IC package.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an IC package that has a reduced thickness.